


Brave Requests Sets

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, 勇者エクスカイザー | Brave Exkaiser (Anime), 勇者特急マイトガイン | Yuusha Tokkyuu Might Gaine | The Brave Express Might Gaine (Anime), 黄金勇者ゴルドラン | The Brave of Gold Goldran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: sometimes on tumblr i ask people to give me two characters and i'll write something for them c: these are some of those. (ongoing thing) ratings vary uvu as do characters!
Relationships: Deckerd/Duke (Brave Police J-Decker), Dumpson/Kimizuka Ayako, Exkaiser/Fighbird, McCrane/Onoue Seia
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Brave Police Shadowmaru Drill Boy K**

Shadowmaru was taking a recharge nap in his room when he felt Drill boy nuzzling into his shoulder, excitedly babbling. Giving a short grunt, he rolled over and pinned the littler mech, ignoring the protesting yelp in favor of curling around the…

Wait wha—

Opens flashing online Shadowmaru let go and rolled off of his own berth, hitting the floor hard. Drill Boy's plating was freezing, touching it for a few seconds had left him with a shiver. No. No, no, no. He hated the cold. It reminded him of sinking in the ocean. No.

Drill Boy's face appeared over the edge of the berth, grinning sheepishly. "'Maru, come play in the snow with me!" he cried, holding out a servo for the other.

Shadowmaru frowned, rolling himself over and sitting up. "No thank you, Drill Boy," he replied calmly "I don't like cold weather that much."

The orange mech pouted confused. "Wolves like snow, they play in it all the time!" he pointed out to the other, hoping this taunt would work. "You'd be proving you're a real wolf at heart, you know."

"Not gonna work this time~" Shadowmaru smirked. "I do not enjoy being frozen."

Drill Boy huffed, thinking and fiddling with his scarf. There had to some way to get 'Maru to go out and have fun with him… ah-hah.

Drill boy pouted again, standing. "Well, I was going to say that after we get back inside we can have some fun getting warmed up again," he innocently stated, though his optics were anything but. Shadowmaru quirked his brow, but remained quiet. The soccer detective continuedturning his back on the other. "After all, the rest of Build Team is out shoveling, and salting… busy. What am I supposed to do all alone?"

That did it. No brotherly love interference? Sold. Shadowmaru stood, walking over to pull Drill Boy into a hug from behind.

"I suppose if it means that much to you," he sighed, grin betraying his interest. "I'll go outside and freeze."

"And play with me until we have to go back in?"

"Sure, Drill Boy~"

**Brave Police Dumpson Ayako K**

"I can't say I expected anything less than being stranded," Dumpson rumbled, shifting on his tires. "So this is almost a relief."

"Aww, come on," came the lighthearted chuckle from his driver seat. Ayako shifted under a blanket, the heat in the cab on high. "It's not like you don't have fun with me around."

They were high up the mountain on the north coast. There had been a lead on the big case here, and Ayako had insisted coming along. Neither had thought to research mountain weather, and now they were in the middle of a storm. Dumpson had reverted to alt mode and was seeking some shelter beneath a short cliff. His headlights flashed into the dark, just barely shining over the snow piling around him.

"'Fun?' You getting frostbite won't be fun!" If he had a face right now it would be pouting at her with utmost concern.

Ayako rolled her eyes, curling up on the seat and nuzzling into the headrest. "Feel that?" she murmured, smiling when she heard his engine hiccup. "My nose has been exposed to the weather this whole time and hasn't fallen off." She paused, tugging the blanket around her shoulders more and cuddling into the seat for a nap. "And you're pumping enough heat in here to bake a cake, hun."

**Brave Police Drill Boy, Build Team, Shadowmaru, Deckerd, Duke, Gunmax, K**

Drill Boy was never one to recharge alone— it's not that he was a berth hopper, or even an interface addict. He just would rather sleep next to someone he could hear.

Anyone was comforting.

Deckerd was never around to recharge near, so he wasn't sure how that was. But Boss had fallen asleep one day as Drill Boy was flying him through patrols, and he found the soft breathing odd but soothing.

Gunmax was totally unproachable. Drill Boy had tried once, and gotten his aft kicked out of the biker mech's room. Rude. Rubbing his butt, Drill Boy threw a few firecrackers into Gunmax's desk the next morning.

Shadowmaru, usually his first choice, had a soft sound. It was barely there, but he liked to curl up against the taller ninja and just listen contentedly to the smooth running of an engine as he recharged.

His next choices were, clearly, his brothers. The frames of each had a different sound. McCrane's systems typically ran smoothly, hitching occasionally and whirring. Power Joe's knocked a little, for some reason. It was like a stifled thunking sound, but it was steady and rhythmic. Dumpson tended to rumble in his recharge, a bit like a cat's purr.

The added bonus was that his brothers usually ended up curled around him, so that Drill Boy was surrounded with the sound.

Duke's systems were a little more new than their own—he was very quiet like Shadowmaru. The englishmech was a little… flighty to approach, proper and all that. He was tense the first few times that Drill Boy surprised him out of recharge, but got used to it after a little while.

**Brave Police Duke Power Joe T**

"You."

Power Joe scrambled backwards, attempting to get away from the sword's point in front of his nose. This wasn't a sparring match at all, this was a death match and Duke was out for punishing. He'd been tricked, and his nunchaku were on the other side of the room, chain cut.

"D-Duke, can't we talk about this?"

The enraged ambulance gave a flash of his sirens and Power Joe found out there was a wall behind him.

"I-I-I mean, it was all in the moment you know! Like uhhh like that time with you and Gu— nononoshitdon'tlookmaddershit"

Duke tipped his sword under Power Joe's chin, flicking it up to meet his optics. "You and your flighty boyfriend will not have sex on my desk again, are we clear?"

The power shovel whimpered and nodded his head, aided by some slight pressure to his neckcables.

"Good," the noblebot growled, relieved his point was getting across. He'd rather not be so angry but who'd take him seriously otherwise? "Because if I catch you at it again, I will unleash all manner of hell upon you, and by the time I'm done, you're offline from humiliation." Withdrawing his sword he turned his back on the stunned yellow mech and walked out.

Power Joe slid down the wall and tried to figure out how he'd even found out about that one time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave Express Might Gaine + King of Braves GaoGaiGar, Might, Guy K**

It was late in the groups' recharge barracks. Many of the bigger bot's were down for the night, and many of their human partners had gone home for some shuteye as well. Gaine had nodded off while Might was talking to him, and the young man had patted an audial before standing up and turning to leave. He blinked, noticing he was not as alone as he though before. Two large mechs, one red the other blue, curled up around each other. That wasn't surprising— he'd heard the two tromp in. No, what shocked him was the armorclad ginger kneeling on the shoulder of one of the mechs. Might hadn't met him yet, though he had heard of their arrival to the base. As he puzzled over whether or not to to greet the stranger, he found the man smiling at him.

"Good evening!" he called cheerfully, hopping off of his sleeping companions. "I don't believe we've been introduced!"

Might blinked, holding out his hand for the other to eagerly shake. "No, I suppose not— call me Might," he grinned, finding the stranger's smile somewhat contagious. "And you are—"

"Guy Shishioh! Charmed to meet you, Might," Guy exclaimed, beaming. "Say, don't suppose you'd have time to show me around? I must confess, I haven't been anywhere but here and the elevator, so I'm not entirely sure which way is out, or where the others are staying."

Might shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've got time, but… you don't have a built in GPS?" he teased. "I heard you were an android."

Guy laughed, winking. "Some things had to be sacrificed I'm afraid. Upon making me choose between the GPS function and Pac-Man, I'm afraid I wanted to go a little too retro."

**Brave of Gold Goldran Dran, Maria K**

Maria tucked the little ones in for the evening, smiling as they curled around each other in a tired bundle. They were already at her shoulder— they'd no doubt become Dran's height in a year or so. Dran… He told her to come out with him tonight. He'd sometimes go out alone, to where she did not know, but would always return home, check on the little ones, and then fall asleep with her. Now, Maria would finally find out where he was going. Excited, she dashed down the stairs and outside.

Dran's alt form glittered in the moonlight and she jumped back a little when the door opened for her.

"Come, there is something I want you to see," the swordsmech soothed, gently shutting the door as she settled. "Hold on, I'm afraid we need to get there soon."

"Dran, wh-" she didn't get to finish before he sped off. This was nowhere near the speed her horses could reach, and she clung to the steering wheel.

As the golden sportscar slid to a stop, Maria opened eyes she hadn't noticed were squeezed shut. Dran's engine rumbled shyly. "Maria, I have been planning this small surprise for a little while now, and you've put up with me long enough. If you step out, I will give you a better view."

The small bot did as she was told, suspicious but silent. As her suitor changed into his darker bipedal form he held out his hand for her to step on. Lifting her to his shoulder, he looked up into the night sky, sighing happily. "You make the stars dance, you see?"

Maria looked up and gasped. Hundreds of stars were failling from the sky. A meteor shower… Dran had been calculating the timing for it.

"D-Dran, it's— you've been planning this, haven't you?" she whispered.

He smiled back at her. "I have. I learned that humans have unique concepts of time, but I have know you long enough to say, happy anniversary." Maria turned away from the sky, causing the samurai to frown momentarily before she kissed his cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Dran. Thank you."

**Brave Exkaiser (mentions Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird) Kouta, Exkaiser K**

Kouta walked outside one evening to find the family car gazing up at the stars. Exkaiser's headlights were dim, suggesting he was somewhat troubled. Mario sat atop his hood, and Kouta took a place beside the chow, patting the smooth metal. "What's wrong, Exkaiser?" the boy asked quietly, worried for his friend. "You look very homesick."

The car sighed, his tires shifting on the pavement. "A little concerned for students, is all…"

"Students?" News to Kouta. He tapped the hood curiously. "Were you a teacher, Exkaiser?"

The robot under him gave a humored rumble. "Oh, no, I'm considered an older student. A graduate, I think, is your term," Exkaiser chuckled. "I was part of the space police academy."

Kouta gaped. There was an school for space police? Maybe he could visit with Exkaiser sometime… "That sounds really cool!" exclaimed the young boy, looking up at the sky. "I bet a lot of people look up to you!"

Exkaiser laughed again. "Not a lot, but…" he trailed off, recalling a memory. "There was one that stuck out a bit more than the others. You would like him. He's… different."

"What's his name?" Kouta settled down to lie on his stomach atop the car, Mario making a good pillow.

"Fighbird."

The reply was soft, Kouta didn't catch it right away. "Fy..vard?"

"Heh, no. Fighbird," the robot began, looking back up at the sky. "He is very kind, and just. He is extraordinarily friendly… If it was not for the fact that he wanted to protect and do right by people who might require help, he would be totally nonviolent."

Kouta listened in awe. "He sounds very nice…" the child mumbled into his pillow's fur.

"He really is. There is not a mean-streak in his circuits." Exkaiser was smiling, and though it was hidden, Kouta could hear it. "He will be a fine officer one day. A brave officer who will right wrongs, but also a peaceful influence on the galaxy. And you will know his name."

**Brave of Gold Goldran, Captain Shark**

The moon was a quiet place to be. There were no sounds, no life forms. Only himself. Only one. The backup plan for when shit hit the fan. Captain Shark wanted adventure; he wanted to move again, instead of being stuck in his thoughts. The endless labyrinth of the mind can only entertain for so long. He was cold and alone and practically lifeless, for what was there to live for, listen to, fight against?

One day after countless centuries, there was a voice. Shark shrugged it off, sure he'd finally hit the "hearing things" phase of his confinement… again.

He heard the voice once more. Closer.

He woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave Police: Duke, Gunmax, T to be safe**

"Gunmax, don't even try it."

"Aww, but Duke, baby~" the bikermech carefully shuffled the papers in his servos, whining "I missed you."

Duke gave him a sideways glace. "Missed me being able to do your reports for you five times faster?" he inquired, nodding at the papers that had already "gravitated" to his desk. "Try that trick on Power Joe, if he's snogging his boyfriend it should be easy to slip something past him."

Gunmax frowned, obviously having tried before. "Kagerou notices though," he grunted, setting his files back on his own desk ruefully. "And then he slams shovel boy onto the desk and on top of my hand and do you know how miserable that is, baby?"

Duke, though his face stayed blank, shuddered. "Not yet and hopefully not ever," he replied, leaning back in his chair. It was good to be back at work after being in the miniframe for so long, but Gunmax had been following him like a hawk all morning. He wasn't entirely sure if Gunmax was aware of it. He offlined his optics a moment, already tired of the overbearing company. Hearing the sound of papers moving on his desk again, Duke flashed his optics online, preparing to yell at the green terror. He wasn't expecting to see Gunmax sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Whaddaya say we have some fun?" Gunmax grinned, a pede sliding up along Duke's inner thigh. "And I'll do a third of your paperwork."

**Brave Police Duke, Power Joe, K**

"D-Duke! Hey, wait up!"

The knight paused, turning his helm curiously. Power Joe was running after him. "You don't need to apologize for your words," Duke drawled, still miffed about the teasing of his Lady but trained to let it go. "It doesn't matter now."

Power Joe caught up with him, venting quickly. "No, no, it does matter," he sighed, standing straight and looking Duke in the optics. "I'm sorry that I was being unwelcoming, and that I was being, well… rude. If you had made fun of boss's crying, I'd have been angry at you too."

Duke shrugged, happy for the words but face blank. "Thank you for understanding," he said curtly, turning around again. "If you will excuse me—"

"Hey! Do you— ah…" Power Joe shifted nervously, servos fidgeting. "Maybe sometime we can fuel up together? I'd like to get to know you better… Since you'll be staying with us and all, so I just thought it might be a good thing to know you."

Duke blinked. Power Joe stumbling over words was somehow very… cute. He smiled softly, awkwardly unused to showing such emotion. "If you insist; I would like that, very much so." His servo reached out to rest on Power Joe's own. "Perhaps later?"

The power shovel smiled, relieved and excited. "Excellent. I'll meet up with you then."

**Brave Police Drill Boy Shadowmaru, T to be Safe because gay robos in a shower**

Drill Boy ran to the showers after a day of soccer. He wasn't usually into baths— being a subterranean vehicle, he'd built up a tolerance to dirt. While he didn't mind being a little dusty… he was dating someone who preferred to be pretty clean. Shadowmaru would most likely not appreciate mud and turf tracked into his berth.

Stepping into the showers, he found them empty. Drill boy turned on the water and grabbed the sponge and hose, beginning to rub solvent into his plating. He made sure to get between the armor gaps and rinsed the wiring out thoroughly. Finding the majority of his frame done, her turned his attention to the hard part.

Backs were difficult to reach; his shoulder armor, as well as his wings, however, made difficult into impossible. "Maybe I didn't get anything caught up there?" Drill Boy wondered aloud, flexing the joints at the base of a wing. He felt some pebbles grind and stopped, whining "Hnn, no fair!"

"What's not fair?"

Drill Boy jumped, letting out a squeak as he turned around. "Shadowmaru!"

The ninja walked up to him slowly and quietly, smiling. "Having problems?" he purred soothingly, kneeling behind the slightly startled Build Team mech. "Let me help," Shadowmaru soothed, taking the sponge and gently working at the joints he knew so well himself.

"How'd you find me?" Drill boy asked, looking back at the mech from over a shoulder drill.

Shadowmaru hummed, nuzzling at a helm drill as he worked. "Got lonely, followed my nose," he replied, setting the sponge aside to work with his servos, fingers seeking out crevices hiding small rocks."Plating smells different when it's warm."

"R-really?" Drill boy managed to sputter out, wings hiked high.

Shadowmaru smiled, leaning against the others back to wrap his arms around the orange bot. "Yes. And wings are… pesky to deal with, aren't they? You looked like you needed help." He nibbled affectionately at a lose neckwire. "Hmm, and you know I enjoy helping, love~"

**Brave Police Gunmax Power Joe K**

They were at it again, the unbridled, lose duo of the base. Gunmax the green fury and Power Joe the kung fu craze (the names were either of Power Joe's or Saejima's doing.)

What were they doing you might ask?

Well, let's look at the crime scene.

There to the left, one can see the evidence of empty jet fuel cans. It's not certain who started the war, or, upon further investigation, who ended it.

To the right, on Dumpson's desk, are a number of drawings; shown are what appears to be crudely drawn images of Duke holding a sword phallus, Deckerd pole dancing, Kagerou and Shadowmaru line dancing, and lord knows if the one that looks like a wedding cake on fire in the middle of the city is Super Build Tiger or Godzilla.

All of these were done with fingerpaints, now splattered on everything in sight; the walls, the halls, and even a few engineers.

The hoodlums are now apprehended, however, sitting in their maintenance berths instead of in their rooms, sulking miserably as Toudou verbally flays them.

No kids of his are going to make such a grand mess again. Not until he's retired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brave Police Deckerd Saejima K**

After that first day, it was hard for him to talk to Deckerd alone, as the boy would wander everywhere with him now. Saejima finally got a moment to talk to the patrol car about his friend. They went for a drive around town, Saejima sipping coffee and listening to Deckerd tell all manner of stories about his first week with Yuuta on the force. He interrupted once, curious.

"What drew you to the boy, Deckerd?" he asked, feeling the patrol car slow as he thought. "Of all the people you were around, all the ones working on you, what about Yuuta stood out the most?"

Deckerd thought for a long moment, and Saejima let him. at last, his speed picked up again, indicating that he had found his answer, and soon he replied "out of all the men who came in contact with me… You all treated me as a robot. Because for a while, I was one. I was nothing more than a tool designed to help the force."

"Hmm?" Saejima took a sip of his drink again. "And Yuuta?"

"Yuuta did what any child would do. … He accepted me as friend," Deckerd said simply. "As a person. And soon, all I wanted was his company. The workers, Toudou, you— you all still believed that I was a robot, but I was becoming so much more."

Saejima smiled into his cup, patting the steering wheel affectionately. "You still are, son. You still are."

**Brave Police Duke Yuuta K**

Duke was tired. Patrol after patrol and still another case to handle. All week. Never enough time to recharge.

This time he didn't even have the energy to get out of the garage, and slumped against a support pillar. The others appeared to be out. He'd just… nap a little here next to Fire Roader. Yes. And then get to his recharge station. And fuel up. Good.

"Are you okay Duke?"

Uhoh, caught.

"Boss, ah— yes." His optics flicked on. The child was on his knee joint, looking up at him with concern. "Shouldn't you be out with Deckerd?"

Yuuta made himself comfortable, crossing his legs. "He went somewhere with Gunmax for his creation day… so no," he said, playing with his thumbs. "It was a surprise! And I dunno. He just asked if he could have the night off."

…Making a move I see… well…. Duke mused, a little hint of dark jealousy flickering in his AI. "That's right— that was today, huh?"

Yuuta nodded and moved to lean against Duke's chassis. "You looked sleepy, Duke. And lonely."

"Nah, boss. It's fine." His reply was met with the skeptical look only Yuuta could give.

"I'll tell you a story, alright?" the boy said, smiling. "I'm lonely too."

**Brave Police Deckerd, Shadowmaru, Duke K**

There had been an accidental fire at a small animal shelter during the night. Duke, Shadowmaru, and Deckerd had been first to respond, but there was not much to be done for the small building. Many of the animals had been evacuated in time, and were receiving treatment around the three robots. Duke went off to explain to officers what had happened, while Shadowmaru and Deckerd sifted through the scorched building remains. Deckerd seemed solemn about the whole ordeal, and Shadowmaru nosed at his hand, ears low on his head. "Something bothering you?"

Deckerd hesitated, before looking to the side. "There's a stray cat that they said they were missing… they think she was pregnant and hiding under the shelter foundation…" he murmured softly, and Shadowmaru knew instantly that the patrol car was more concerned for that single cat than anything else in the world right now. If the cat was under the building, though…

"Maybe you should take a break, Deckerd" the dog replied, cocking his head and flickering his optics. "Sit down and—"

"No, I have to find her!" Deckerd blurted out stubbornly, moving away from the other and lifting a few pieces of the roof up. He would find this cat. He had to, for his sake.

Shadowmaru knew this, but there were casualties in this business, and there wasn't much hope f— wait. The ninja looked down, nasal sensors reading air sighs. Faint, but… He stepped back, barking and pawing at some chipped flooring. "Deckerd. Lift this part up!"

The blue robot rushed over, gently removing the paneling and setting it to the side. Looking down into the relieved gaze of one mama cat and 6 tiny kittens, Deckerd smiled happily.

**Brave Police Shadowmaru Saejima K**

Saejima was half-heartedly doing his reports, keeping an eye on the sick mechdog curled up in the corner. Shadowmaru had contracted some viral data on one of his hacking excursions, and was suffering from the effects. Toudou had worked out the antivirus software, but it was causing an overheat in the sickly robot and he required supervision. Saejima, working late, had invited Shadowmaru to his office. He said it was for company. In all honesty, the older policeman was terribly worried about his baby and found it imperative that Shadowmaru stay in his sight until he was deemed virus-free. At some point in the evening, the shuddering mech had walked over to lay beside his guardian, head resting on the commissioner's lap, optics begging for petting and reassurance. Saejima calmly set aside his work and rubbed behind the canine's ears, waiting until Shadowmaru fell into recharge.

**Brave Police Yuuta Gunmax K**

"Oh my god."

Gunmax blinked once. Twice. He even thought to take off his visor but decided against it. That would be uncool.

The fact was that in front of him, running around, were several minibosses. The robot was puzzled. How was this even possible?

"Boss—" he began, but froze when all of them them turned to look directly at him. "B-Boss, how did you— what are you— why are there so many of you?!" They only grinned back at him, confusing him further, before flocking toward him and clinging to his legs. He sputtered comically and tried to gently shake them off, dancing around the office. "No, no, boss— bosses— NO GET OFF THIS IS NOT OKAY."

What Gunmax didn't know is that Toudou was designing a decoy robo!Yuuta for a case and that these were the rejects.

**Brave Exkaiser +Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird Kouta Fighbird K**

"Do you like Exkaiser as more than a friend?"

Fighbird's intakes sputtered, and he turned to look down at the boy. He'd been practicing his swordsmanship and Kouta had wanted to observe. Apparently, Kouta had also wanted to get him alone and ask him some serious questions.

"Exkaiser is my old mentor— and has saved me on numerous occasions," the mech replied, smiling. "He's a very important friend—"

"Yeah," Kouta interrupted, hugging Mario. "but on earth, kissing someone means you like them as more than a friend…" He paused and looked up at the space detective. "And you guys were doing a lot of kissing yesterday."

Fighbird chuckled. Kid was smart as a whip— not much could be hidden from him. Exkaiser had been worried about telling him for the longest time, but it seems that he didn't need to now.

Still, the jetmech smiled. "I do love him, but he did not know how to tell you about us." He turned to Kouta and mimicked Exkaiser, a finger to his lips. "So it's a secret that you know what he knows about things he didn't think you should about yet."

Kouta nodded, grinning. "Okay! I'll pretend to be surprised when he brings it up."

"You're a good pal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Brave Police Kagerou T (spoiler episode 11-12, mentions of suicide I think)**

How long had he been there?

It was difficult for him to tell the days apart. This wasn't his body, wasn't him, not really, not now. He was cold all the time, the ship unable to regulate temperature at the bottom of the sea. He had powered down external sensors, tired of feeling currents lap at him, or curious fish getting close. It almost felt like he wasn't alone, even if he knew he was; that is why he turned it off.

It was always dark here. The ship had run out of its main power source and was now just on an emergency system. He had tried before to shut it down, to end this lonely waiting of the day it would all stop, but there was a lock on the codes. How miserable, to know you will die but only be able to wait for it.

He regretted things he said, bridges he burned. He felt his bitterness towards his only friend, the fear that had taken him over and made him stupid, made him slowly be changed into this. He would die happily if he just had his friend to talk to… perhaps if he hadn't been so lost, the boy would have accepted him. Perhaps.

Too late now.

Kagerou. A name was all he had, now. They took his wings, his freedom, and this was all that they left for him. A dark, cold, lonely, and seemingly endless fate.

**Brave Exkaiser, Brave of Sun, Exkaiser, Fighbird K (slash)**

Exkaiser noticed, most times, when Fighbird was thinking of his once-home planet. The mech would try to shrug it off, but his uncharacteristically sad blank stares and gloomy mood were easy to spot. The shadows of the past were a hard thing to shake. He could repress them for a while, but the feeling of loss always came back to him. Overwhelming pain from the memories of a few minutes. Fighbird would hide these feelings on base until he threatened to glitch from the excess sorrowful coding.

It was times like these that Exkaiser would hold him close, whispering softly to the mech. He would spend the day with Fighbird, servos rubbing softly around his frame, something sweet and gentle. He would remind Fighbird of the survivors, the ones who had started anew. He'd talk of the countless others he had saved, in stopping Draias. Exkaiser would mention how proud he was, to have mentored a brave student as Fighbird. The jet mech would sniffle a bit, and Exkaiser would give him a kiss each time. He wouldn't let the other go, hoping that his arms would keep Fighbird safe from his nightmares. After a while of the constant caring treatment, the encouraging words and kind touches, Fighbird would rest his head on the other's shoulder, face pressed into his neck. Exkaiser would only let Fighbird fall asleep when he finally noticed the other smiling.

**Brave Police Kagerou, Shadowmaru, K**

Kagerou had to stifle his laughter. He hadn't had any idea that Shadowmaru would have gotten so overcharged on some imported fuel, but watching the mech dance around the room was the most entertaining thing this week.

And he was recording it for Drill Boy. This was too good.

The overcharged hound dog was singing (actually not half bad) and shaking his aft around the office. No one else was around, save for Kagerou, but Shadowmaru still talked to inanimate objects. He just asked Power Joe's TV if he was pretty, dear god, this was fantastic. But hey, Kagerou was a good friend, and any good friend knows that if your friend is dancing, you should put on some music for them so they don't look all too crazy.

Booty Man. That's appropriate, right?

**Brave Exkaiser, Brave of Sun, Fighbird, Exkaiser K (slash)**

Fighbird was giggly when he was overcharged. He was also overly cuddly and more so clingy than usual. Exkaiser had had no lasting side effects from that evening, but when he had woken up to go to work Fighbird had clung around his waist.

"You're leaving me?" he whimpered, nuzzling into his sempai's hip plating. His optics, flicking with energy, gave Exkaiser the most upsetting look.

The older mech sighed but allowed himself to be pulled back onto the berth. After sending a message to Sky Max that he'd take the late patrol, he pulled a very happy and cuddly Fighbird into his arms.

"What will I do with you, Katori, hmm?" Exkaiser purred, smiling as the other mech nuzzled into his plating. The little earth nickname he used privately, only when they were alone.

"Can you sing me a story?" was the drowsy reply, Fighbird's arms wrapped around him still.

Shifting to lie on his back, Fighbird nestled comfortably against him, Exkaiser started to tell him something from when he was on earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brave Police McCrane, Toudou, Drill Boy K**

"What's wrong with him?…" McCrane Asked, watching Toudou examine their younger brother.

"Well, he said he felt funny after his last recon mission…" the man replied, fiddling with wires in the mech's chest. "I think he's been picking up some of Shadowmaru's hacking expertise— expertise meaning he's trying but his firewalls aren't as up to date as Shadowmaru's, so he's more susceptible to catching something."

McCrane's glanced questioningly at the little robot, who looked away. Guilty. "So what did he catch?"

"Go on, Drill Boy, show him."

The mech shook his helm, earning a smack to the head. "Go on, I said," the mechanic growled, waving his wrench threateningly.

Drill Boy winced, opened his mouth, and spoke in a series of beeps. Chiptunes, McCrane remembered the word. "Well," the older mech sighed, trying not to smile at Drill Boy's miserable face. "Maybe you'll learn that you can't do everything the dog does."

There was a series of beeps that sounded angry.

"If you're going to call me names, you can be grounded from soccer for a week," McCrane scolded, and Drill Boy became horrified, beeping apologetically.

**Brave Police/ Brave Express, Might, Yuuta K**

"That was lots of fun!" Yuuta exclaimed, eating his ice cream happily. Might and the younger boy had been at the playground all day, having some time off between shifts. Deckerd still hadn't been found, and Yuuta was getting more by the day. In an effort to make him feel better, Might spent most of his available time with the policeman, finding a very soothing presence about being with Yuuta. The boy was bright, and had faced more than most should his age. It was devastating to have his best friend taken from him, but Yuuta still tried to lead his team and find Deckerd.

Might found that admirable, and above all, extremely brave. So he tried to help as much as he could, and when he couldn't, he'd at least offer the kid a break and take him out. It was like having a little brother, when he'd grown up an only… well. An only.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Yuuta," the older boy chuckled, putting an arm around his shoulder in a hug. "Hey, c'mon, let's race back to base and see if we can confuse Katori again!"

Yuuta grinned, running off. "Okay!"

**Brave Police, Duke, Deckerd, Slash K**

It was a date… but… how did one even go about a date?

Who knew. It was late at night, and they were both off shift. Duke and Deckerd sat outside in the park, talking softly about nothing in particular. Was that a shooting star? How far do the planets reach? Can Kapia see the same stars we can?

Neither was sure who leaned in first, who was the one to gently kiss the other. But back and forth they nuzzled and kissed; Duke's hand under Deckerd's chin, the patrol car's optics dim and soft. Every touch was sweet and gentle. When Duke pulled back, Deckerd pushed forward, cupping the red helm and kissing him once more. They had worked together they already knew the stage past dating, past friendship. Their AIs sparked happily, reacting to the kisses. There are things said without words, after all.

**Brave Police, McCrane, Drill Boy, K**

Sneaking into the dark room, Drill Boy cuddled up next to McCrane. The older mech had been acting very sad and nervous today, totally unlike him. When Drill boy had asked Dumpson about it, the mech had said McCrane was worried. It have been a few days since Ms. Seia had been shipped somewhere for work, and he worried when they lost contact. 

McCrane had been quiet about it for a few days. 

And that's why Drill Boy snuck into his room and fell into recharge next to the darker mech. He couldn't count the times that McCrane had soothed him about this or that, times that the older brother figure almost merged into a fatherly aspect. He curled up against McCrane, careful not to wake him, and drifted off. McCrane woke up sometime in the night, and finding Drill Boy snuggled tightly against him, hugged him close. 

**Brave Police McCrane, Seia, K (slash) Humanized**

Seia was curled up in McCrane's arms lazily, ignoring the morning sun filtering through the window. She had decided that, although very pleasant, these android bodies that had been made for the BPs were going to interfere with her work schedule. She would wake up and have no desire to move, content with the feeling of his tired embrace. It didn't exactly help her that if she shifted the slightest inch, his hold tightened and he mumbled in his sleep. There was no winning this fight. She'd just have to wait until he woke up. 

**Brave Police Dumpson, Ayako, K (Slash) Humanized**

"I have to go to work, this is ridiculous!" Ayako whined, throwing her hands exasperatedly in the air. Dumpson simply grinned, shaking his head—he'd become more stubborn since he had this android body installed. He was standing in the doorway, arms over his chest. There wasn't any way around; Dumpson was practically a brick wall with a face. She'd only be able to get past him if she jumped out of the window, and as it was, she was on the 5th floor. Stepping forward, Ayako tried to charm him again, leaning into the wide chest and playing with his short hair. "Please let me through~? Pleaaaaseeee?" She nuzzled at his chin (as far as she could reach at this height) and made one of her most pathetic looks. 

"Nuh-uh." 

"Dumpson stop, whyyy?" She punched him in the chest. "Why aren't you letting me go to w—" 

"Dramatic effect." He leaned down to quickly cut her off with a kiss, then sidestepped out of the doorway. "Alright, you can go if you want." 


End file.
